<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanmix &amp; Album Cover] Coming down is the hardest thing by feyrelay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192656">[Fanmix &amp; Album Cover] Coming down is the hardest thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay'>feyrelay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmix, M/M, Marvel Bang 2020, Moodboards, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix and album cover to accompany my Marvel Big Bang 2020 partner's interesting fic, found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145478">here</a>. Work contains album cover, link to Spotify, track listing, and selected lyrics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanmix &amp; Album Cover] Coming down is the hardest thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts">Highlander_II</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145478">Coming Down is the Hardest Thing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II">Highlander_II</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>x-posted to my Pillowfort</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5yxkTHupr6c0iNTrAnTMOQ?si=pqHwJAuxTVibamGN0eR1oA">Spotify Link</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Separate - PVRIS</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There's always been a disconnect<br/>
Running from my heart to my head<br/>
And no it's never made much sense<br/>
And I've been feeling so distant<br/>
Can you be the one to connect?<br/>
Pick up all the pieces again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And pull away the world from me but I don't mind<br/>
As long as it won't separate you from me, I'll be fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little mirrors at your bedside look just my size<br/>
Place them back behind my eyes, give them life<br/>
Nerves on fire</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Recovering - Sadxprince</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Instrumental]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. A Clean Break (Let's Work) - Talking Heads</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What's tha matter ?<br/>
Have to clean up ?<br/>
That's true<br/>
That's true<br/>
And it's taken<br/>
To extreme extent<br/>
That's why we<br/>
Work so hard to<br/>
Take that love away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. Love You Back - Metric</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna dry all my tears today<br/>
Got no patience for old pain<br/>
Tell my friends to shake the sad parade<br/>
I'm gonna lift up and fly away<br/>
It's been far too long<br/>
I'd wait in vain for better days, then pouring rain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna stand up and drag these chains<br/>
I've been held in place with wire and lace<br/>
And waltzed around the drain</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. Daydream/Wetdream/Nightmare - Saint Motel</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's in the ions ions ions ions<br/>
It's in the ions ions ions ions<br/>
Find the time to be the man that you like to talk to<br/>
In dreams, it seems that I can be anyone you want me to, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Home is where the heart is<br/>
Down by the neighbor kids<br/>
Back where we use our given names</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet, sweet curiosity<br/>
Led me to this here street<br/>
Please don't make this go away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6. Instead of My Room - Charlie Burg</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you'd come yesterday, but you didn't<br/>
Told me you needed to stay on your own<br/>
Spending that time by yourself, all alone<br/>
You'll get bored, in your house<br/>
Instead of my room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7. Hate Yourself - TV Girl</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You<br/>
You'd fall in love with anyone<br/>
I'd think you'd fall in love with anyone<br/>
Who fell in love with you<br/>
And they frequently do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So take comfort<br/>
Cruel comfort<br/>
Before you start to wonder<br/>
How you got locked inside your room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8. Ladies of Cambridge - Vampire Weekend</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've had dreams of Boston all of my life<br/>
Chinatown between the sound of the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cos when you left my room<br/>
To go to the kitchen<br/>
I imagined that you were dead<br/>
A morbid streak runs through<br/>
The whole of my family<br/>
But for you I could put it to rest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if you leave I just don't think I could take it<br/>
Take it<br/>
Take it<br/>
Take it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9. Nothing Gets Me High - Bad Bad Hats</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me something I don't wanna hear<br/>
Any excuse to disappear<br/>
Survived without you all these years<br/>
But now you're here and I'm back in love again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I would love if you loved me<br/>
I wish I was seventeen again<br/>
Back when love really moved me<br/>
But that was then, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want you to wonder why<br/>
Nothing gets me high</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10. Don't Go - The Greeting Committee</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey now, where you gonna run to<br/>
Catch a break, just to let it break you<br/>
Caught up in your contempt, oh<br/>
A bitter pique won't make a better man<br/>
Call it out, out as a front<br/>
It didn't matter that I called your bluff<br/>
Oh, is it hard to see<br/>
I’ve been rattled by this ever since I was young</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11. Soft &amp; Warm - Voxtrot</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've seen the years go by in triple lines of gray<br/>
Oh, you were always on the ground<br/>
You're always on the ground<br/>
If I could catch you, I would hold you for a day<br/>
Oh, won't you do this when you can<br/>
Do what you can</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12. No Distance - Morning Teleportation</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I can fall in love with you again and again<br/>
There's no distance that we can't mend<br/>
And all of my favorite memories are with you<br/>
And there's nobody in this god-almighty world<br/>
I'd rather spend time with than you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13. Honest Boy - The Happy Children</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When I'm not home I need you to fulfill my needs<br/>
When I'm on top no confidence<br/>
I'm on my knees<br/>
<br/>
Pullin' your leg<br/>
But I'm fine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14. Rewind - Absofacto</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pitch black, droppin' in a couple of stones<br/>
Ain't that funny, just how deep it can go?<br/>
And yet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truth is, never hit the bottom at all<br/>
Don't miss, I love you but you already know<br/>
You know, you know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15. Left Hand Free - Alt-J</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ain't shady baby, I'm hot<br/>
Like the prodigal son<br/>
Pick a petal, eenie meenie minie mo, and flower<br/>
You're the chosen one</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>